I did it for you and you only
by biyouseikei
Summary: They paid for the pain they brought to you. They're all dead, honey. They won't be able to hurt you anymore now, so it's time to wake up.


_Title: I did it for you and you only.  
Author: lazyscientist  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Kira Izuru, Ichimaru Gin, Wabisuke  
Warning: Character death, blood.  
Words: 902  
Summary: They paid for the pain they brought to you. They're all dead, honey. They won't be able to hurt you anymore now, so it's time to wake up.  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for the idea. But oh God, if I did... durrrr.  
Author's notes: At first, I wasn't quite sure if this was going to be a fanfiction or not, so it might seem that Izuru's words are a little OOC. Just... imagine he had gone completely insane because of what happened._

"For you and you only, I did this. I did this for you," the blonde spoke on a soft tone, almost as if he was whispering, as the blood on his face, that was not his own, dripped into the other's neck. "I did this for you," he said once again. The beautiful silvery hair of the other was intwined in the blonde's fingers. His knuckles were bruised, the cuts on his hands were deep red and blood was still gushing out, same with his arms, his face, his legs and his stomach. He should be squirming of pain on the ground right now, but somehow he could stand the pain. He could bare it, if just for a little while. He felt numb, drugged even. He didn't feel any of the the pain. He was in a daze, not seeing or feeling anything but the other person. Not comprehending a single thing but himself and the actions of the other, that no longer were. "Are you listening? Did you see that? They paid for the pain they brought to you. They're all dead, honey. They won't be able to hurt you anymore now, so it's time to wake up. Come on. Wake up, sweetheart." Still no response, after all he had said. He did not understand. Why didn't he praise him, like he used to? Why didn't he thank him for avenging him or maybe even punish or scowl at him because he had done a terrible thing?

The blonde caressed the silverhaired man's cheeks, trailing the almost invisible lines on the other man's face which left behind thick strokes of still wet blood. He looked so beautiful still, after all that had happened. After the humiliation and suffering. He must be happy now, the blonde thought. He took him into his arms now, as he hugged the inanimate body that was still alive in his mind. His right hand supporting the weight of the man and the other hand resting on his chin. He pressed a kiss on the other man's icy cheek, which made him realize that he no longer breathed. That his heart no longer beated. That his soul no longer was residing within his body. He gave him another kiss, on his mouth this time. Why didn't he breathe? His heart was telling him it was an illusion. A mirage. A dream, maybe. If anything, it was not real. But his mind was something else. Strong and educated, smart and never phased by the things his heart made him think. But now, he didn't rely on his mind, he thought it was all a lie. The inexistant heartbeat and the missing warmth that he always felt whenever they touched. His touch, so tender and soft. So warm and soothing. So beautiful.

Rain started pouring down, it cleaned the blonde's face and clothing of the blood which had stained them, same with the other man, that no longer could enjoy the sound of the pouring rain that he used to enjoy so much. The blonde felt rage overcome him, followed by complete sadness, making him feel empty and unreal. This was all for nothing. He killed his own subordinates for nothing and his former captain, who was a traitor, had been the reason. He felt warm tears crawling down his face and mixing with the rain that was cold as ice. He pressed his palms against his face, and let himself go completely. He cried, he clenched his fists, he blamed the man that was lying in front of him. "This is all your fault," he cried, "this would never have happened if you didn- if you..." Once again the tears came.

"It's time to go now, Izuru," a man with long, dark hair that covered most of his face spoke. Izuru looked up at him, shook his head and let himself fall over the man he had loved so much, ever since he had met him. He tried to remember them, the good old days. He would follow the man everywhere he went, obeyed him, let him make love to him, even when he did not want to. He had felt happy most of the time, even though he might not have looked happy to others. Everyone always got angry about his eyes. Oh, how funny that was. Oh, how amusing that was.

"No," he replied now, while a smile appeared on his face. This was his moment. With the man he had always loved. He closed his eyes, lied down next to him and enjoyed the feeling the cold rain gave on his face. Now the pain also started to kick in. If he just laid here, maybe he would die. That would be good. Maybe, they could be forever together in the next world and the world after that, maybe the next one after that too. Maybe it was a never-ending cycle.

"You leave me no choice." The blackhaired man grabbed his sword, swinged over Izuru's head and held the sharp edge against the others throat. "If this is what you want, I shall not oppose you."

And thus, they were together forever. In death, or maybe life. Maybe none of those, maybe it was the end. Not death, not life, but nothing. They were no more, but they were happy. The only one knowing about this, were they. It was their secret and they would never tell.


End file.
